When Space-Time Collided
The days pasted by, such a Sigma's hair upon a windy day. His first day on his own, and he'd plan to make great use of it. He stood tall upon a hill, as he awaited his next opponent. On his shoulder sat a bird-like avian, with black and white markings. Its head and upper body were primarily black with an "M"-shaped pattern upon the upper torso. "Sigma, why can't you take a break like Raido Namikaze?" It asked, drooping it's head to the ground. "Because Spirit, I am a man of no rest. And Besides, my opponent is a good associate of an associate, and I've been waiting to have a battle with him." Sigma's crimson, gleamed over the skies. "I wish to never foresake this world. For; Power is not will; it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen.". Sigma looked, and patted Spirit on his head, "I won't allow you to keep patting on my head like i'm your pet you know." Spirit exclaimed, making Sigma's laugh burst out. A night before, that eventful evening, the Chiekage of Reikaigakure sorted out the letters he had gathered from different carrier pigeons. One blue envelope caught his attention, it had a stamp with gold borders and a silver dragon portrait. Shinzui, the Chiekage smiled has he leaned back on the chair sipping a glass of fine grape wine. His eyes shined red, and the smile became more visible has he read the contents of the map. He wrote a small message sticking it to the leg of a pigeon, ordering it to send a Instant Message. A few minutes later, the drinking Kage was interrupted by a fine maiden, the daughter of the Goddess of Snow. The girl, took a sit in front of the Kage, snapping him out of drunkenness. Shinzui immediately got back into normal has he looked at his daughter, Rin Batsu, "Rin,.... I got a good news for you," Shinzui said has he smiled. Rin gulped at the words she heard. Whatever this good news was, was certainly not good for her. "Wh..What is it ?" she asked, tensed on what the news was. "Well, my dear child, we will be travelling tomorrow," Shinzui said has he paused and waited for some reaction to appear in his daughters face, "to the Land of Earth, to meet a very special person, by name Sigma Uchiha. You may not know him, but he is the same guy whom I trained for a while in controling the Ten Tailed Beast. After that I heard, he went on to fight your uncle." Rin got nervous, as she came to know about the Jūbi jinchūriki, yet she nodded her head peacefully with the sign of approval and took to her place. The next eventful day, as the sun got straight overhead, Shinzui appeared on a hill along with his daughter, in front of him was a man he had long not seen, but yet heard of through rumors. Shinzui gestured his daughter to move to a safe location. As she did so. This was of waste, since, with what power level Shinzui had to be forced to fight this next opponent, no place would be considered safe & sound. Shinzui appeared forward towards Sigma, "Long time no see, Sigma, you have changed in appearance, I see" he said in a un-interested voice. Sigma turned around, as excitement began to shiver over his body upon the voice. "Shinzui Uchiha, the fang? Where have you gone off to unto these days?" Sigma asked as he gleamed at Shinzui, noticing the chakra scent of the other young kunoichi. "Hehe, well if it isn't Shinzui" Stated Spirit, as he hung from Sigma's shoulder. "Shinzui, you know I look at you as a rival right, and because I'm short on time, I kinda wanna get this started ASAP." Sigma glared into the eyes of Shinzui, suddenly the skies turned dark, and thunder claps were heard. "Let's make it interesting? Dengekiteki Misueru!" "Sigh,.." Shinzui grinned as he focused on Sigma's red eyes, activating his own Sharingan, "Well, its bad you are busy, I was hoping I could change the landscape of the place somehow after playing for a while," Shinzui said, has he went for a defense. As chakra gathered around Sigma's Mangekyō, knowing Sigma would start with a eye technique, Shinzui immediately shifted his sight towards the ground focusing his chakra to his feet. Using the enhanced chakra, Shinzui immediately rushed away from the place creating a afterimage of him in the initial position. The afterimage would create a deception for Sigma to believe that the actual Shinzui got hit by his technique. Within milliseconds however, before Sigma could counterattack, the Chiekage rushed near him slashing a kunai to his right hand, before vanishing away few meters behind his one time disciple. Sigma looked as his crimson eye gazed at Shinzui's afterimage, and within a instance, he slashed at Sigma. "Taking away my hand I see...just like the fang you are. But that doesn't matter." With his left hand Sigma began weaving on handed seals. "I too weave one-handed seals. Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation!" The fact that Shinzui took away Sigma's right hand was good, but he left him one. His left. In fact it was Shinzui's first amplifying mistaken. See Sigma was even handed, but he fought primarily with his left, meaning Shinzui would be in for a rough time. See like his grandfather, Sigma's taijutsu was superb, and he could take down armies. So image what he would do to one man with just his left. "Phew !" Shinzui sighed of relief, "I just felt bored on how this would continue with your handicap, but you look fine enough" Shinzui laughed, as in response to the flame technique, Shinzui countered it with his own, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. "How disappointing, maybe I should shatter that fang."Sigma's eye changed into the ripple-like other of the Rinnegan. When Sigma activated his Rinnegan things were to turn up. Unlike the last time when Sigma and Shinzui met, Sigma knew the basics. But know Sigma studied that of the Inner Path (Sigma), and extended it to the Naidō Arts. And with just one technique the battle would end. The two techniques collided cancelling each other out. Sigma activated his Rinnegan upon his own benefits, and by channeling his chakra to the Asura Path let out a barrage of assaults at Shinzui. "Dance" "Ah !, the eyes, just the ones I wanted to dance with," Shinzui remarked with a smile, focusing chakra to his arms, in a similar fashion to the Asura Attack, the Visitor realesed several burst of yang shurikens while using the predictive powers of his eyes to effectively cancel the Rinnegan power, while at the same time sending several off-route towards Sigma has a counter attack. Sigma watched as his techniques were countered, and found himself in a shit hole as well. Extending hs left arm out his eyes glowed green channeling his chakra, through the Deva Path sigma was able to not only deflect the techniques, but he was also able to push Shinzui back. As Shinzui flew back, Sigma eye glowed green. His arm then ttransformed into the assault rifle he portrayed. He then let out Heaven's Arsenals.